Una segunda oportunidad
by Chesire de CrissColfer
Summary: Burt hizo una promesa con su hijo. Kurt olvidaría lo sucedido con Adam hace meses y se propondría rehacer su vida. Sin pensar que por lo que trataba de huir, se encontraría con él de nueva cuenta pero con algo adicional. Peleas, bares, suicidios, todo eso y más en la vida que Kurt tratará de rehacer.


**Zas! :D ... Les traigo este One-mini-Shoot xD Jajaja, es como pago a una apuesta que hice con mi amiga (escritora sexy) Roochii :3 Bueno, este Fic va dedicado para ti, nena :3 ... espero te guste (espero mí One-Shoot Kurtbastian) :D Jaja ... saludos y un beso:***

* * *

Habían pasado ya un año desde la trágica muerte de Adam. Kurt seguía de duelo.

- Chico, tienes que salir. Tienes que vivir tú vida Kurt.

- Papá, por favor, no empieces. Sabes que desde que… - se detuvo.

Burt lo envolvió en un abrazo.

- Sólo digo que deberías comenzar a restablecer tu vida. No digo que vayas y te hagas novio al primer chico que pase. No eres el mismo, Kurt.

- Papá, supón que salgo, ¿qué pasa si algún amigo que tenga, se quita la vida? No creo que pueda soportarlo.

- Bueno, quita eso de tu mente. Hay que hacer un trato. ¿Vale?

Suspiró. – Ok. Pero dímelo pronto que tengo que salir a la escuela ya.

- Tú te propondrás buscar amigos en la nueva escuela. Y también, si alguno de ellos tiene algún problema, trata de ayudarlo. Y quiero, que por sobretodo, te quites esa idea de la cabeza. Debes de saber que no todas las personas son como Adam.

- Está bien, papá. Lo haré. Pero, los tratos tienen que ser para ambos. ¿Qué gano si yo cumplo mi parte?

Burt suspiró. Sabía que Kurt no se rendiría tan fácil. – Trataré de buscar el amor. Bien sabes que desde que tu madre nos dejó, no he podido encontrar con quien salir. Pero, si tú logras lo que te he propuesto, yo haré mi parte. – Y en cierto modo, Burt ya tenía con quien rehacer su vida. Pero, él pensaba que ésta era la mejor manera de hacérselo saber.

Kurt se despidió de su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se apresuró a subir a su camioneta, puesto que ya iba a llegar tarde. Bien, le daba más por lo cual reírse a los demás.

Kurt deseaba hacer amigos, por supuesto que sí. Pero, no estaba seguro si se encontraría con algún suicida como lo era Adam.

Para cuando llegó a la Academia Dalton, retiró el pensamiento de Adam se su cabeza. Se bajó de la camioneta y se dirigió a la entrada. Por lo que sabía, su primera clase ya había comenzado, así que se acercó corriendo a la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. De un momento a otro, sin siquiera llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió y el castaño trastabilló hacia ella y cayó encima de la persona que la había abierto.

La otra persona gimió del dolor ocasionado por la colisión de sus cuerpos, Kurt también. Cuando el otro joven levantó su cabeza, reveló los ojos más hermosos que Kurt pudo haber conocido. Eran hermosos, de color miel.

El joven se paró, le estiró una mano a Kurt para ayudarle a levantarse, él la acepto.

- Hola. Soy Blaine.

- Oh. So-soy Kurt. Emm, soy nuevo.

- Es lo que veo, chico. No traes tu uniforme. Vamos, te acompaño a tu primera clase.

- Oh, gracias, Blaine.

Kurt se quedó parado en su lugar sin saber que decir o hacer. Blaine, posiblemente era el príncipe azul que estaba esperando, pero, había algo en sus ojos, que a pesar de que eran hermosos, escondían algo, algo que Kurt quería descubrir. Ahora que había conocido a Blaine, estaba dispuesto a cumplir el trato que su papá le dijo. Así que siguió al morocho.

- Oh, Kurt, dime, ¿de dónde eres?

- Mmm, de Lima.

- ¿Lima? Chico, joder, eso queda un poco lejos. Por si no lo sabías, estás en Westerville. Estoy seguro que queda a dos horas de tú casa.

- Lo sé, pero… - tomó un respiro – pero quería hacer nuevos amigos.

Blaine sonrió. – Bueno, Kurt, aquí tienes a tu nuevo primer amigo. – le dijo, y le tomó la mano para correr por el pasillo. – Oh, se me olvidaba. Tenemos que ir primero por tu uniforme con el director. ¿Vamos?

- Claro Blaine – y ahora fue el turno de Kurt sonreír. No podía decirlo, pero había algo familiar en Blaine. Le recordaba en cierto sentido a Adam.

Para cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, Blaine aún le tomaba la mano a Kurt. Tocaron la puerta, y el director los recibió.

- Oh, hola Blaine. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Señor, él es Kurt. – le dijo al momento que Kurt entraba a la oficina.

- Joder. Cierto. Se me olvidó que hoy ingresabas. Oh, perdona mi vocabulario.

Kurt no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. – No se preocupe, Señor.

- Señor, hemos venido por el uniforme de Kurt, su horario oficial y el número de su dormitorio.

- Bueno, si me esperan cinco minutos, les entrego todo.

- Aquí esperamos, Señor.

Para cuando el director se fue, Kurt comenzó a hacerse preguntas sobre Blaine.

- Blaine…

- ¿Qué pasa Kurtie?

Kurt se sonrojó. – Uumm, ¿qué te trajo a Dalton?

- Perdona. Pero creo que no es el lugar indicado para que te lo diga.

- Oh, si no quieres decirme…

- Joder, claro que quiero Kurt. Pero, como dije, no es el lugar. Además, Dios sabe que estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para no saltarte ahora y besarte. ¿Sabías que eres demasiado lindo para mi salud?

- No, no lo sabía.

- Bueno, ahora lo sabes Kurt. Creo no he visto ojos más hermosos que los tuyos. Son únicos.

- Dios, mmm, gracias Blaine.

- No tienes que agradecerme a mí, Kurtie. Agradécele a tu madre, ella fue quien te creó así de hermoso.

Los ojos de Kurt se aguaron. Su madre. Otra de las personas a la cual no ha olvidado pero, que su ausencia le sigue lastimando, aquella persona que siempre creyó en él a pesar de las circunstancias, que siempre lo apoyaba, que nunca dejó de amarlo cuando se enteró que él era gay. Por tercera vez en su vida, había una persona que lo amaba por ser quien era. Quitando el hecho de que Blaine era gay. Además, no cualquier persona trataba de besarte al momento en que te conoce.

Blaine vio las lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla de Kurt y se apresuró a quitarlas con su pulgar. – Kurt, por favor, dime que no he dicho algo que te lastimó. No me lo perdonaría.

- Mi mamá falleció cuando yo tenía ocho años. Ella no dejó de amarme cuando supo que era gay, me cuido, me levantó el ánimo. Me…

- Kurtie, ¿eras gay desde los ocho?

Sonrió. – Se podría decir. Siempre me había gustado jugar a la fiesta de té. Amaba las barbies. Desde ese día lo supe.

- ¿Así o más caliente?

Para el momento en que Blaine se iba acercando para depositar un beso en la comisura de los labios de Kurt, apareció el director.

- Bien, Kurt, aquí tienes tu uniforme, tu horario y Blaine, ¿podrías llevarlo a su cuarto? Está en el edificio "C". Por cierto, también quiero que le des un tour detallado de las instalaciones, por lo cual, te doy permiso de faltar dos días a clases. Lo mismo va para ti, Kurt. Claro, mientras te instalas y conoces Dalton. Para cuando hayan pasado los dos días, quiero que comiences a trabajar. ¿Vale?

Kurt asintió.

Blaine nuevamente le tomó la mano para salir y dirigirse al dormitorio de Kurt.

Blaine, con mucho detalle y sin soltarle la mano, le explicó cuáles eran los edificios de sus clases, como eran los maestros que iban a impartirle las materias y como llegar a la cafetería sin que los demás le empujaran.

Para cuando llegaron, Kurt estaba nervioso de quedarse solo. No quería que Blaine se fuera. Entraron al cuarto y Kurt se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ocupado. Vaya, tendría un compañero.

- Bien, Kurtie, te toca la cama que está pegada al baño. Por lo que veo, cuidas mucho tu persona.

Kurt se quedó helado. Su compañero era Blaine. No pudo estar más contento.

- ¿Tú eres mi compañero? – preguntó tratando de no sonar tan alegre de lo que en realidad estaba.

- Claro, nene. ¿O prefieres que me vaya?

- ¿Qué? No, Blaine. Me gusta tu compañía.

- Bueno, en eso concordamos. También me gusta tu compañía. Bien, entraré a darme un baño mientras comienzas a desempacar. Para cuando salga, saldremos fuera.

- ¿Fuera? ¿A dónde? Además, ¿qué no tenemos clases?

- Kurtie, bebé, recuerda que el director nos dio dos días para que te instalarás. Y, hay un lugar al que te quiero llevar. De verdad necesito que me acompañes.

- Oh, es cierto. Espera… ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

- Si te digo el pedazo de mierda que soy, si te digo el lugar al que te quiero llevar, ¿me dejarás?

- Blaine, no soy de las personas que juzgan a la primera. Iré contigo.

Blaine no pudo contener su sonrisa, la cual, hizo que Kurt se ruborizara.

Mientras Blaine se duchaba, Kurt empezó a desempacar. Abrió el armario y pudo notar que toda la ropa de Blaine, bueno, la mayoría, era de color negro. Eso no le daba buen augurio, de ese mismo color era la ropa de Adam antes de suicidarse. Tratando de ignorar el creciente dolor de que posiblemente Blaine estaba pasando por una depresión, empezó a meter su ropa en la cómoda, en el armario y se cambió por unos jeans ajustados de color negro y una camisa entallada azul.

Cuando Blaine salió, Kurt notó que el morocho sólo traía una toalla alrededor de su cintura, que dejaba ver la "v" de su vientre. Se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir la creciente sonrisa que posiblemente lo hubiera delatado. Pero, creó que Blaine no le dejara de mirar.

- Kurtie, no lo hagas. Deja de morderte el labio. Haces que mi miembro se ponga duro con tan solo hacer eso.

- Dios, Blaine. – su cara se tornó de un color carmesí. Nunca, en toda su vida, alguien le había dicho eso.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero Blaine ya se encontraba vestido con su característica camisa negra al igual que su pantalón. Ahora que Kurt no le quitaba la vista, debía dar crédito a que Blaine era un hombre sexy. Sus músculos se filtraban a través de la camisa. Sus piernas estaban bien formadas. Y ahora, que acababa de salir de la ducha, sus rizos estaban salvajes. Además, sin la chaqueta de Dalton, dejaba ver sus tatuajes. En un brazo tenía el nombre de una mujer. Kurt rogaba que no fuera una ex novia, o algo parecido.

- Es el nombre de mi madre, Kurtie. Yo también la perdí, pero, yo era mucho más pequeño que tú cuando eso sucedió. Tenía cinco años.

- Blaine, yo…

- Ssshhh. No hay problema. Ahora vamos. Se nos hace tarde.

Kurt siguió a Blaine hasta el estacionamiento de Dalton. Kurt pensaba que Blaine era de los chicos con una camioneta, pero no, para cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba el vehículo de Blaine, Kurt se dio cuenta de que él tendría que viajar con alguien a quien conocía hace sólo cinco horas, en una moto.

Blaine pudo ver el desconcierto de Kurt en su cara.

- Oh, si quieres, podemos ir en tu camioneta, Kurtie.

- Dios, no. Quiero la experiencia de montar una moto contigo.

- En ese caso, ponte el casco – Kurt hizo una mueca – Vamos, no le pasará nada a tu cabello, y si sucede lo contrario, prometo que te ayudaré a peinarlo todos los días durante un mes.

- De ser así, dame el maldito casco y llévame contigo a dónde tú quieras.

- Por favor, deja de ser atrevido. Si yo te llevase a donde quisiera, comenzarías a conocer mi vida, la mierda que soy y de verdad, te alejarías, y no quiero que suceda eso.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué me llevas contigo ahora?

- Porque te necesito conmigo, Kurt.

- ¿Y por qué me necesitas?

- Verás, vamos a ir a un bar, se llama Scandals. Si voy contigo, me contendré de golpear a cada idiota que se me plante en frente. Soy muy impulsivo, Kurt. Hace muy poco que te conozco pero, créeme, que cuando estás conmigo, puedo ser el Blaine del que mi madre estaba orgullosa. Aquel que es calmado, que le gusta cotorrear con los amigos, que no toma, sólo necesito que estés conmigo y ese Blaine sale a relucir. ¿Me acompañarías?

- Dios, Blaine. Sí. Voy contigo.

Esa fue la primera salida de muchas de ellos dos juntos. Jeff, el amigo de Blaine, siempre le decía a Blaine que terminaría enamorado de Kurt, lo quisiera o no. Él tenía todo que lo que Blaine necesitaba. Era hermoso, comprensivo, pero lo que más importaba era que, cuando Blaine le contaba más acerca de su vida, él no corría, sino que se quedaba con Blaine a consolarlo. La vida de Blaine no era color de rosa. Desde pequeño, su padre lo trató como basura ya que él sólo deseaba tener un hijo. Y cómo la madre de Blaine se embarazó sin siquiera pensarlo, James la golpeaba. Cuando él nació, nada cambio. Y todo empeoro cuando Blaine le dijo que era gay.

Blaine se encontraba solo en su cuarto. Ese día se cumplía el mes de haber conocido a Kurt.

- Dios, ¿cómo le diré que lo amo? Mierda. Si tan solo fuera menos impulsivo y no fuera un idiota. Estoy seguro de que él estaría conmigo. – sintió que algo vibraba en su bolsillo, frunció el ceño cuando sacó su celular y vio el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla – Anderson… sí, ahí estaré. ¿Contra quién? … Oh, claro, 500 dólares, no menos… ¿En veinte? … Mierda, voy para allá.

En el instante en el que Kurt entraba Blaine colgó el teléfono.

- Oh, Kurtie, necesito que me acompañes.

- Blaine, no quiero salir de nuevo a Scandals. Terminé adolorido después de esa noche de baile desenfrenado, sin mencionar el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

- Emm, no vamos a ir a Scandals, Kurtie.

- ¿Entonces, a dónde?

Suspiró. – Por favor, prométeme que cuando te diga a dónde te llevaré, no me dejarás.

Kurt lo dudó por un momento, pero quería ir, de verdad quería. Además, estaba la promesa, bueno, era un trato, pero ya lo sentía como promesa con su padre. _"Intentarás hacer amigos, ayúdalos en lo que puedas" _Pensó.

- Te lo prometo.

Blaine, al notar la seguridad de Kurt al responder, no dudo en decirle.

- Mira, te contaré la historia breve. Se supone que vengo de una familia rica, pero, por ser gay, mi padre me quitó de la herencia y me dejo sin un peso. Me gano la vida peleando en las calles. Allí es hacía donde nos dirigimos ahora, a una pelea.

- Oh.

- Entonces, ¿vienes?

- Claro, te lo prometí – dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Kurt se subió a la moto, colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine quién se estremeció al contacto y tratando de ralentizar su respiración, tomó las manos de Kurt entre las suyas y entrelazo sus dedos. Cuando pasaron unos segundos, Blaine deslizó sus manos de las de Kurt para encender la moto. Finalmente, arrancaron.

En el trayecto, Blaine conducía lo más lento posible. En cada semáforo, él colocaba una mano en la pierna de Kurt para así poder calmarse. Estaba seguro de que con él a su lado, el ganaría, no había ninguna duda.

Para cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser un depósito, Blaine se bajó de la moto y le ayudó a Kurt a bajarse también. Al lado izquierdo de donde se encontraban, había personas tratando de entrar al depósito. Kurt ladeó la cabeza en desconcierto al notar que no entrarían por el mismo lugar.

- Blaine, ¿por dónde vamos a entrar?

- Bueno, verás. Soy uno de los luchadores estrellas de Jeff. Así que tengo mi entrada VIP. Y por venir conmigo, entrarás por el mismo lugar que yo. No quiero perderte de vista. No sabes cómo se ponen estás peleas.

- Oh – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, muy pronto se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de las personas vitoreando a su favorito.

- Ey, ¿contra quién vas a pelear?

- Joder. No lo sé. El maldito de Jeff no me lo dijo. Bueno, creo que me voy a enterar ahora.

- Estás muy relajado a pesar de que apenas conocerás a tu oponente.

- Estoy relajado porque un ángel ha venido conmigo.

"_Buenas noches chicos, por primera vez, presentándose en esta pelea, démosle la bienvenida a Sam Evans" _– Kurt pudo escuchar los abucheos por parte de algunos hacia el oponente de Blaine.

"_Y ahora, el luchador de oro, Blaine "The Warbler" Anderson – _cuando mencionaron el nombre de Blaine, hubo gritos y chiflidos por parte de todos los que se encontraban alrededor del cuadrilátero.

- Bueno, esa es mi presentación. No quiero que te alejes de aquí. Si llegas a desaparecer, perderé la pelea.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Me gustas Kurt. Si llegas a perderte, estaré buscándote y no voy a estar centrado en le pelea y perderé. - pero eso no era todo lo que quería decirle.

- Yo, no sé qué decirte, Blaine.

- Joder, a pesar de que posiblemente me estés rechazando, estoy más caliente que el mismo infierno, si no estuviese esperando entrar a la pelea, te hubiera follado ahora mismo. Te propongo algo. Si llego a perder, haré como si nunca te hubiera dicho que me gustas y seguiré siendo tu amigo. Pero, si gano, quiero que tengamos una cita. ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Una cita? Vaya, no pensé que fueras de esos chicos, Blaine. Pero, acepto.

Blaine lo besó, duro.

- Ve alistándote Kurtie, porque yo nunca pierdo.

Blaine entro al cuadrilátero dejando ver el nombre de su madre tatuado en su hombro. Ahora que lo miraba mejor, notó una mariposa en su espalda, al igual que un dragón. También estaba "The Warbler" colocado en su hombro derecho. Volteó a ver a Sam, y notó que estaba inseguro, sus ojos bailaban de miedo, y ya estaba sudando sin siquiera haber movido un músculo. Regreso su mirada a Blaine, y él seguía imperturbable. Con la mirada fija en la de su oponente. No bromeaba con eso de no perder.

Sonó la campana para dar inicio a la pelea.

Kurt pudo notar que Blaine esperaba a que Sam comenzara. No sabía de peleas, pero veía a Blaine muy seguro de ganar. Y Sam, bueno, él estaba más que nervioso. De un momento a otro, Blaine le asestó un golpe en el estómago que hizo que Sam perdiera el equilibrio. Al instante en que Sam trataba de pararse Blaine, tomó su puño con la otra mano, dobló su brazo y le dio en la cabeza con el codo. Eso hizo que Sam perdiera el equilibrio de nueva cuenta y cayera a la lona. Jeff contó 10 segundos para que pudiese levantarse, pero no sucedió. Blaine ganó la pelea y ni siquiera había usado toda su fuerza. Kurt estaba anonadado.

Sin querer hacerlo, Kurt corrió hacia la salida. Quería ir a la cita con Blaine, pero, el hecho de pensar que podría lastimarlo tal y como lo hizo con Sam hace rato, le daba miedo. De pronto sintió como alguien lo jalaba.

- Kurtie, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué te vas?

- Dios, Blaine. ¿Qué por qué me voy? Mierda. ¿Qué sucedería si tú y yo llegásemos a ser algo más que amigos, y de un momento a otro termino lastimado igual o peor que Sam?

- Nunca podría lastimarte, Kurt.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿por qué te expones de ésta manera? Existen formas más lícitas de ganar dinero. No así. ¿Sabías que existen los trabajos?

- Te dije que no era el mome…

- Creo, Blaine, que ahora es el momento más indicado. Dímelo.

Suspiró. – Mi historia es esta, Kurt. Tengo 19 años, hace 5, me declaré gay. A mi padre no le pareció y decidió correrme de la casa, y también, me quitó del testamento. Tengo un hermano que es un idiota, lo quiero, sí, pero por él, es que estoy metido en esto. Gracias a él sé pelear. Nunca he tenido novio. No sé qué se sentía al besar a la persona que amas.

- Blaine, ¿soy el primer chico que besas? – dijo tratando de ignorar la declaración del morocho.

- Joder, sí. Y debo decir que me encantó besarte. Ahora, déjame terminar, he pensado este discurso mientras estaba en el ring. Bueno, sé que estoy jodido, pero, si me das la oportunidad, puedo protegerte, darte lo necesario. Por favor, Kurt, acepta ir a la cita conmigo.

- Blaine yo…

Blaine no soportaba que el posiblemente le dijera que no, así que dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de donde habían llegado. Cuando escucho lo que tanto estaba esperando se detuvo.

- Acepto ir a la cita contigo.

- ¿Aceptas? – Blaine no lo podía creer. No lo había dejado.

- Claro, tontito.

Blaine se dio la vuelta, corrió y besó a Kurt.

- Vamos a Dalton, ya casi es el toque de queda. No queremos pasar la noche en la moto.

- Sí, vamos.

Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, Blaine estaba muy excitado. Acorraló a Kurt contra la cama, se subió a horcajadas en él y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que traía. Por el calor del momento, Kurt comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la camisa de Blaine.

Cuando Kurt sintió la piel de Blaine bajo sus manos, la idea lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría.

- No, Blaine… no… puedo – dijo entre jadeos.

- ¿Por qué no, Kurtie?

- Soy… soy virgen, Blaine.

Blaine sintió como si le hubiesen pegado una cachetada. No, se sintió mucho peor.

Trató de pararse pero el suelo se movía, pero él no se encontraba borracho. Estaba temblando.

Trató de llegar a la cama de Kurt, quién se encontraba temblando del miedo. Pero, unas manos lo detuvieron. Volteó su vista y pudo reconocer a su hermano, Cooper. Sin darse cuenta, Cooper lo había sacado de la habitación y había dejado a Kurt solo. Al pensar que Kurt o alguno de sus amigos, pudiese haber muerto en el derrumbe, sufrió un desmayo.

Pasó solamente un día cuando Blaine se encontraba en el hospital tratando las heridas menores que sufrió durante el derrumbe.

- Coop, ¿sabes algo de Kurt?

- ¿Kurt? … ¿Hummel?

- Sí, él. ¿sabes o no, idiota?

- Vamos pequeño hobbit. Tranquilo. Pero sí, sé algo de él. Se encuentra en éste hospital en la sala de emergencias.

- Oh.

- ¿No vas a ir a buscarlo?

- ¿Buscarlo? Coop, tengo que descansar.

- Está bien, Blaine. Me voy. Te cuidas. Nada de travesuras.

- Ok. Adiós Coop.

En cuanto salió Cooper, Blaine comenzó a llorar.

- Si no hubiéramos regresado… si-si yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice, él estaría aquí y no yo. Dios, no sé si existas pero, sálvalo. Él es todo lo que tengo, es la persona que hace que mi mundo sea diferente. Él me cambió. Tengo que encontrarlo.

Y con eso puesto en mente, salió en busca de Kurt. Cuando finalmente dio con el castaño, quiso abrir la puerta, pero, alguien más se encontraba en el cuarto con él.

- _Carole, se suponía hoy saldríamos a pescar. Es por eso que odio las escuelas privadas. Todos los chicos de Dalton se salvaron, sufrieron heridas menores y Kurt, dios, él, está aquí en esta maldita cama, inconsciente._

- _Burt, tranquilo. Kurt es fuerte. No dudes en que saldrá de ésta._

- _Ya no sé qué pensar, amor._

- _Vamos. Tienes que descansar._

Blaine corrió hacia el baño para ocultarse. Espero unos minutos a que las personas que habían salido del cuarto donde Kurt se encontraba, dieran la vuelta en la esquina y tomaran el elevador. Cuando ya no escucho ni el palpitar de su corazón, se disparó hacia el cuarto de Kurt. Cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de Kurt. Lo que Blaine no sabía, es que su castaño ya había despertado.

- Dios, Kurt. No fue mi intención. Yo… yo no sabría qué hacer si no te tengo. Lo eres todo para mí. Eres lo que yo he estado esperando. Cuando sucedió lo del derrumbe, mi corazón se detuvo un instante. Al no saber de ti, me desmayé. Si no me hubiera pasado de la raya contigo, yo no hubiese estado en la puerta, yo no hubiese sufrido las heridas menores las cuales odio – se hundió en el pecho del castaño sollozando – Mierda, Kurt, te amo. Más de lo que jamás he amado a alguien. Soy una mierda, no te merezco. Eso lo sé. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que existe una persona creada para ti? Bueno, Kurtie, tú eres mi persona. Si me das la oportunidad, te haré feliz. No te faltará nada.

Kurt no podía creerlo, estaba en shock. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba a Blaine decirle que lo amaba.

- ¿Si te beso, Kurtie, despertarías?

Kurt quería responder que ya estaba despierto, pero pensó que lo mejor sería se seguía dormido. Así que Blaine le dio un beso, lleno de amor, desesperación y esperanza. Pero también lleno de miedo, miedo de que Kurt no despertara. Kurt no se movió.

- ¿Kurtie? … - llamó, pero Kurt no respondió. – Mierda. Pensé que si no te tenía, no habría sentido por lo cual vivir. Así que, si tú te vas, yo me voy contigo, Kurt. – Tomó uno de los bisturíes que la enfermera había dejado sin querer y lo posicionó en su cuello. – Kurt, espero vernos en donde sea que nos lleguemos a encontrar.

Y en ese momento, Kurt reaccionó.

- Blaine, no. Estoy bien.

Blaine seguía con los ojos cerrados. Pensando que era una alucinación movió un poco el bisturí.

- ¡No! Blaine, no lo hagas – le tomó las manos en desesperación. El morocho reaccionó y abrió los ojos. – Ey, bebé, aquí estoy.

- ¿Kurtie?

- Sí Blaine. Soy yo. Estoy de maravilla.

Blaine se tiró al regazo de Kurt sollozando.

- Dios, Kurt. Pensé que… - se quitó las lágrimas – pensé que te había perdido.

- Pero no fue así. Se podría decir que tu amor me devolvió a la vida.

Blaine rió. – No pensé que fueras tan cursi, nene.

- Cállate Anderson. Tú fuiste el que pidió una cita.

- Jódete.

- Ay que tierno.

- No empieces, Kurt – dijo Blaine mientras hacia una mueca.

- Oh, claro que voy a empezar. En estos momentos me dan ganas de hacer… esto. – le dijo al momento que tomaba sus cachetes y los apretaba tiernamente - ¿Quién te ama, Blainey?

- Espera…

- Mierda.

- ¿Me amas?

- Es tu maldito ego, tus piernas, esos tatuajes, tus ojos – se encogió de hombros.

- Joder, Kurtie. ¿Puedes salir del hospital, ahora?

- Puede ser. ¿A dónde quieres llevarme?

- Es una sorpresa. Dime si puedes.

- Bueno, te diré. Me fugué contigo el primer día a un bar gay. He dormido contigo durante más de un mes, en tú cama. Te he visto desnudo. Me has besado. Te he visto pelear como el mismísimo diablo. ¿Qué más tienes para mí?

- Oh, Kurtie. Mucho más.

Blaine ayudó a Kurt a salir a escondidas del hospital.

Cuando subieron a la camioneta de Kurt, Blaine seguía sin decirle a donde iban. De un momento a otro, estaban frente a una iglesia.

- Blaine, yo…

- Kurt. Cuando pasó lo del derrumbe me di cuenta de que quiero vivir mi vida contigo.

- Yo…

- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ¿te casarías conmigo?

- Joder, sí, Blaine. Si me caso contigo.

Y Blaine, en la incomodidad de la camioneta, subió al regazo de Kurt, le tomó la cabeza y estampó sus labios con los del chico que amaba.

- Blaine…

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Y la primera cita, cuando la vamos a tener? Ya hasta prometidos somos.

- Oh, bueno. Nuestra primera cita será en nuestra luna de miel.

- Bueno, está bien. Oh, no mames. ¿Cómo le diré a mi papá esto?

- Oh, eemm, no lo había pensado.

- ¿Estarías bien si vamos a mi casa a hablarle sobre esto?

- ¿Me tocará conocer al suegro?

- ¿Estás nervioso, Blaine?

- Kurt, no…

- Lo estás. Uuuuyyy, el rudo Blaine "The Warbler" Anderson está nervioso.

- Kurtie… - advirtió.

- Oh, vamos. No todos los días ver al luchador estrella de las peleas callejeras, nervioso. Es… lindo.

- ¿Lo crees?

- No lo creo. Estoy seguro. Ahora vamos.

- Ok bebé.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Kurt. En el camino, Blaine iba sudando, estaba sumamente nervioso. Era la primera vez que tenía novio, la primera vez que le pedía a alguien matrimonio. Pero era conocer al suegro, lo que más le aterraba. ¿Y si el papá de Kurt pensaba que él no era lo suficiente para su hijo? ¿Y si Kurt se retractaba? Todo eso tenía a Blaine con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

Cuando llegaron, Burt estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Ey chico. Estaba esperándote.

- ¿Me estabas esperando? ¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir?

- Bueno, creo que aquí afuera no te lo voy a decir. Además, hace frío, pasen chicos.

- Ok

Ambos entraron tomados de la mano. Ya en la sala.

- Papá, deja te explique.

- Bien, explícame, Kurt.

- Sé que no soy de las personas que toman este tipo de decisiones, pero, amo a Blaine y…

- ¿Blaine? ¿Así te llamas, muchacho?

- Sí, Señor – respondió Blaine con un susurro.

- Blaine, ¿amas a mi muchacho?

- Sí, señor, lo amo – dijo esta vez, con voz más firme.

- Bueno, tengo que decir que tienen mi bendición.

- ¿Papá? ¿Tú… lo sabías?

- Claro. Cuando salimos de tu cuarto, vimos a una persona entrar al baño. Pasamos de largo y fingimos que subíamos al elevador. Cuando regresamos, la puerta de tu cuarto estaba cerrada y pudimos ver a Blaine dentro de él. Escuchamos atentamente lo que tenía que decirte, y me sorprendió bastante lo que iba a suceder. Así que, más muestra de amor por parte de este joven, creo no existe. Y luego, los seguimos en el auto y pudimos ver que Blaine estacionaba tú camioneta en el frente de una iglesia.

- Espera… ¿Escuchamos? ¿Seguimos? Papá, ¿de qué hablas?

- Oh. Mira hijo, me di cuenta que estabas cumpliendo la promesa que hicimos. Hiciste un amigo y mucho más, le escuchaste y creo, has solucionado su problema, y, ahora es tu prometido. Bueno, parte del trato era que sí tú cumplías, yo tenía que buscar el amor. Te diré, que lo había encontrado antes de que todo esto sucediera, pero, creo que esa fue la mejor manera de hacerte saber que estaría buscando. Pero, ya lo encontré. Se llama Carole.

- Dios, papá… me alegra.

- A mí también. Pero debes de saber, que amo a tu madre.

- Eso lo sé.

- Bueno, creo que habrá boda doble.

Kurt y Blaine sonrieron. – Sí, parece que la habrá – dijeron al unísono.


End file.
